


Sparks

by stardropdream



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just the smile is enough to push him over the edge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks

The smile is enough for him to bristle. The way his eyes meet his from across the limestone wasteland is enough for him to feel the nerves clawing up his spine, his entire body on guard. 

His very presence, his very existence, is enough to make Kamui snap. Perhaps that is why he attacks Fuuma with such abandon, and yet still manages to hold back at the last moment – because the only thing worse would be for this man, this frustrating, obnoxious man, to understand him on any deep level. It is unacceptable. So he attacks, caution to the wind.


End file.
